Usually, a bottle feeding baby will cooperate from hunger and habit to inhale the quantities of milk in his/her bottle without argument or delay. On the other hand, inherent insubordination and self exerting innate resistance may cause stalling for the feeding time, which may or may not be of significance to the mother or feeder. The evident solution, if it is a solution, to the stalling of feeding is to also amuse the child while it has possession of the bottle.
This may typically be done one of two ways. First is a distribution of lights around the periphery of the bottle, which twinkle on and off in untimed or random pattern. Perhaps this is the less attractive of the two modes, depending on the ear of the infant. Secondly, short jingles incorporating new or old tunes can be made audible by the infant pressing on a particular pressure point on the shaft of the bottle, either below or above or in a single line on the outside of the bottle.
Of course, all electrical devices which must be employed both in the flickering lighting and the provision of alternative tunes must be electrically screened entirely from the child.